


Sugar Lips

by ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Awkward Flirting, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass/pseuds/ThreeKnivesInAWineGlass
Summary: It’s not hard to focus on pulling the right facial expressions or looking at the camera, or dreamily into the distance if so desired. Soonyoung is a professional, after all. But he does hope that Minghao is just out of his line of sight, watching him, hopefully thinking that he’s cute.





	Sugar Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Presently a one shot but likely to be developed further at some point.
> 
> Author’s disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. The characters I write about are based off of real people but are by no means intended to represent real people; the personalities I write are inferred from public personas and should not be taken as accurate portrayals of their real world counterparts.
> 
> I’ve been around enough to see people confusing fiction with reality, so before you read my story, I implore you to recognize these as characters, not celebrities. Please don’t project what you read in stories onto real people. Please respect real people.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy my fic.

Itchy, itchy, itchy. Does the stylist hate him? Soonyoung can’t think of any other reason for why every single outfit he has for the day is so damn itchy. What is the shirt he’s wearing right now even made of? It feels like sandpaper that was stitched together with insect legs to make fabric - or some sick mockery thereof.

It’s as Soonyoung stands to the side, waiting for the photographer to be done with the other models and ready for him again, pondering how he’s going to get through the rest of the shoot, that a finger lightly taps his shoulder. He straightens his posture and turns, expecting a makeup artist or hair stylist who wants to fiddle with his appearance, but he’s met by a man with a clipboard and cute, circular glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

“Excuse me, Mr. Kwon,” he starts. “Your next set is by the blue background, not the green one.” Then he seems to think of something, blinking before he asks, “Unless you were looking for something? I can send one of the interns out for you if there’s anything you want.”

Soonyoung does not recognize this man, and he’s usually quite good at remembering people. He’s worked with this photographer enough times that he thought he knew everyone that was part of her permanent staff. The man doesn’t talk like someone temporary, though, and Soonyoung hates not knowing the names of people he’s likely to see and work with again, so he says, “No, I guess I just forgot. But- Um- I’m sorry, I don’t recognize you. Are you new?”

The man’s eyes widen slightly, and he shifts his clipboard to one side from where he was holding it against the center of his chest, offering Soonyoung his hand as he says, “Oh, I’m Xu Minghao, the photographer’s assistant.”

Wow, who knew eyes could do _that_? Soonyoung sure didn’t. What he does know is that he probably shouldn’t let himself think about it too hard, unless he wants to have to deal with a crush, which he doesn’t since that would be unprofessional. But a little light flirting is harmless, right?

Shaking Minghao’s hand, Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow and asks, “And why’s the photographer’s assistant bothering himself with the models? Isn’t that more the job of a manager?”

“The job description is pretty vague, actually, so I help out wherever I can,” Minghao says easily, his cadence warm and pleasant. Then his eyes narrow slightly, a more calculating expression, as he adds, “Besides, it would seem that someone has to manage you, since your manager allowed you to get lost.”

Ah, so he’s one of those hypercompetent, professional types that just does everything even if it’s not technically their responsibility. A frightening breed, in Soonyoung’s experience. But … is he flirting back? That management line felt like flirting. It has been a while since Soonyoung danced that dance though, he’s a little out of practice, so maybe not.

Soonyoung isn’t one for ambiguity. He wants to test the waters, try something a little more obvious, but his manager decides that now is the perfect time to show up and say, “They’re ready for you on the blue set, Soonyoung.” Because of course they are.

He parts from Minghao with a quiet goodbye and an awkward, polite nod that Minghao mirrors. It’s fine, though. Soonyoung isn’t disappointed. What’s one cute boy with pretty eyes that  _ do _ things like he’s never seen? Just a boy, that’s what. But on the other hand, the shoot is likely to go on for a couple more hours, so he might be able to steal another few minutes with Minghao at some point.

And that thought alone makes the fact his clothes feel like porcupine quills that much more bearable.

It’s not hard to focus on pulling the right facial expressions or looking at the camera, or dreamily into the distance if so desired. Soonyoung is a professional, after all. But he does hope that Minghao is just out of his line of sight, watching him, hopefully thinking that he’s cute. That’d be real neat. Like, the neatest.

He finishes the blue set and is immediately herded by the stylist to change into the next outfit, and then when he finishes that set he’s hurried off to change once more. It’s only when Soonyoung walks back into the studio in his, blessedly, final outfit of the day - a horrible, glittery monstrosity that feels worse than anything else he’s worn today - that he spots Minghao again.

Minghao spots him too. Minghao walks over to him. And wow, he looks like he could be another one of the models between those eyes and that walk. Everything about him just seems to exude confidence.

He smiles easily as he stops in front of Soonyoung, saying, “How are you holding up? The lights are pretty bright, and I heard the makeup artists complaining about touch ups due to perspiration.”

Soonyoung chuckles, “The lights aren’t anything new, but yeah, sweat can be something of a problem with me.”

“You must be thirsty, then,” Minghao says, a small smile curling his lips, and if that isn’t flirting then Soonyoung doesn’t know what is. “We wouldn’t want you to be dehydrated. Can I get you anything?”

The urge to say ‘your number’ is strong, however Soonyoung resists it. It is a very, very close call, though. He substitutes, “No, I’m alright. But I will be glad to go home once this is over.”

“Someone waiting for you?”

Oh my god, is Minghao asking if he’s single? Soonyoung needs to play it cool. He needs to be witty, say something flirtatious and inviting, yet tasteful and appropriate. What he says is, “Not even a little bit.”

For a moment Minghao seems taken aback, then he laughs, and holy cow does he have an adorable laugh. “Just you and your bed, then?” He recollects himself fast enough and tacks on, “I find that hard to believe.”

Soonyoung’s never flirted with someone for so long before. Hell, he’s never really put this much effort into flirting before. He’s usually more straightforward, more of a one-liner, introduce himself, exchange numbers kind of guy. And because he’s never gone so long without bluntly stating his intentions, he panics and says, “Well, you know, modelling can be unpredictable. It’s hard to find someone willing to put up with the sporadic schedules long term.”

Minghao eyes him, and with the few inches he has over Soonyoung it feels a little like he’s being assessed, critiqued. The feeling only lasts a second, though, since Minghao quickly tilts his head and asks, “If it’s such a problem, you must be the type that brings work home with you?”

“I mean, yeah, my face is kind of critical to my job. I can’t exactly leave that behind, can I?” That gets another one of those lovely giggles from Minghao, and Soonyoung can’t help smiling as he continues, “Some people get weirded out when they see me practice my facial expressions, and they just can’t wrap their heads around modelling as a genuine career.”

Minghao opens his mouth to speak again when Soonyoung’s manager comes out of nowhere, again, and says, “They’ll be ready for you at the pink set in three minutes, Soonyoung.” And then they’re alone again, Soonyoung’s manager wandering off most likely to check on the other model from his agency.

Something shifts in Minghao’s expression, and he clears his throat before saying, “Since you practice so much, would you like me to send your collection of photos from today to you? You know, to review.”

It feels like Minghao’s trying to wrap up their conversation, but with less than three minutes before Soonyoung’s needed again, he can’t really complain. However, this time he admits that he  _ is _ disappointed he has to part with Minghao.

He’s about to respond, say that he already gets those sent to him, when Minghao says, “I will be needing either your phone number or email address to send them. You know, whatever works best for you.” Something almost seems to flash in his eyes as he blinks at Soonyoung, and it’s not light reflecting off of his lenses, because there aren’t any in his glasses. And then it clicks.

Soonyoung smiles, and he’s rewarded with Minghao’s lips twitching in an amused sort of way. “Yeah, let me give you my phone number. For the photos.” He winks, and he hopes he pulled it off - he’s been practicing but it’s still hard if he isn’t really focused.

Whether he succeeded or not, Minghao looks pleased as he hands his phone to Soonyoung, unlocked and open to his contacts, ready and waiting for Soonyoung to put in his information, so he does. He puts in his phone number, and saves himself as ‘Sugar Lips’ for good measure. Why bother with his real name? Minghao knows it already, if Soonyoung’s impression of him is right, and he wants to give Minghao a little incentive. Something to look forward to.

“I’ll be waiting to hear from you,” Soonyoung says, handing back Minghao’s phone just as his manager arrives to usher him away, and Soonyoung lets himself be ushered. He isn’t even disappointed about having to leave Minghao anymore. How could he be? Minghao asked for his phone number.

He forgets how uncomfortable his outfit is for his last set of photos, sufficiently distracted by playing with the plastic flowers around him and coming up with first date ideas.

The shoot ends and Soonyoung wishes all of the photographer’s staff farewell, making sure his gaze lingers on Minghao for just a moment, and then he heads home. He brushes off his manager when he offers to give Soonyoung a lift, insisting that it’s a good day for a walk.

His feet are tired by the time he reaches his apartment, and he’s barely opened the door when his phone goes off with a text from an unknown number that reads, ‘Are you a fan of coffee?’ Soonyoung doesn’t hesitate to send back, what he hopes isn’t a too enthusiastic, ‘God, yes!’

**Author's Note:**

> Art is only complete once it has been witnessed. Want to help finish a story? Leave a comment. If you have a thought after reading a fic, tell the author about it. Comments motivate, inspire, and please us immensely - like a cat getting pats. So spread a little goodness, support your fandom authors and leave a comment to let them know you see their work.


End file.
